


Everything Is Fine

by penandpaper18



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drugs, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Underage - Freeform, amazing dads, attempted suicide, drugged, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaper18/pseuds/penandpaper18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't handle his parent's overbearing and overprotective nature, so he decides to participate in a little teenage rebellion- only it turns out to be the worst decision of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS IN TAGS
> 
> Enjoy!:)

"Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything. Is. Fine." The words ring between my ears like a prayer and for a second I almost believe them. Maybe the dark purple encompassing my wrists is just dirt. Maybe the cut in my lip is just a self inflicted bite. Maybe the screaming ache between my legs is just my imagination; a nightmare. But the reality and hurt of it all is too much for my mind to think of anything except the words already engulfing it. 

Each step I take sends waves of nausea running through my stomach; stinging up my back. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm seeing; All I can think is already being done, and all I can do is give in to this fiery haze consuming me. I see faces looking towards me but I can't make out any features. They walk by and whisper words but I'm confused. I want to know what they're saying, what words are pouring out of their mouths, but I can't hear them. Everything is so clouded. 

I shake my head to try and get rid of my lack of focus, but I can still feel the drugs grasping at my consciousness. I can still feel it's bitter pull; its seductive coercion. I have to go. I have to move. Keep walking, don't look back. If I keep moving he can't catch me. If I keep moving he can't hurt me. But where to? Bright lights and muffled noises cloud my senses, I want to sleep; I want to fall, but I can't. "Stay awakestayawake. Everything is fine. Everything is fine." 

Where do I go? Where am I going? Why am I awake? My mind reels with the questions but my gut tells me to just listen and my body won't stop, so I keep going. 

For a moment I wonder what I look like. I probably look like hell. I can feel the blood on my face, the dark bruise encasing the right side of my chin becoming more and more prominent. It stings. It's fine. It'll be fine. 

The stretched out fabric of my shirt and roughness of my jeans suddenly feels so confining, so malevolent. They rub and grasp all the wrong areas. They feel like sand paper and salt and I want to stop and grasp my thoughts, my consciousness, but the faint chant of "Stay awake, Keep moving" pounds through my head again and I don't have the will to fight. Not anymore. 

Suddenly the lights are all gone; replaced by a single color. It's bright and intrusive and severely familiar. Shapes begin to come into focus, their hazy lines returning to their natural sharp ones. The nausea and pain intensify and it sends a burst of anger rushing to my brain. Adrenaline pounds through me before I realize I've stopped moving. I recognize the small metal room entrapping me. It makes the adrenaline subside, a wave of relief barely discernible from the almost blinding pain. I brace my body against the elevator wall, my legs shaking from the strain of holding myself up. I put my hand up to hold my head, hoping to calm it in some way before a loud 'Ding' disrupts my attempt. The doors slide open and angry voices boom into my ears. The sound makes me grimace and I look towards the direction it's coming from. The sudden silence allows me to clear my mind enough to focus on the two shocked faces staring at me. 

The edges of my sight start to turn black, everything fading to barely discernible shapes. I manage the words, "Everything is fine," before my legs finally give out and I collapse to the floor. 

I hear someone faintly yell, "Peter!" before the world finally turns black.


	2. In Love With Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS IN TAGS
> 
> Wow, I really didn't think anybody would really like this. Thank you to everyone whose liked or bookmarked or gave me a kudos on this thing. 
> 
> Means a lot!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!:)

'My body feels numb. I can hear my breath and steady heartbeats and am vaguely aware of someone standing above me. I know him. I know his hair, I know his face, I know his smell. I'm trying to move, trying to pick myself up and go home because that drink is clearly hitting me hard, but my limbs won't move. They feel like heavy, metal poles laying on the ground and I feel like the weakest person in the world. Something's not right. My heartbeat increases and suddenly I feel like running as far away from this place as I can. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I try to move with all my might again. The guy above me is just watching me. He's saying something, but I'm panicking, and then I'm jerked up. He kicks me in the side, hard, and my body turns over from the force. I want to vomit, to pick myself up and defend myself against this prick. But he picks me up by my hair and waist and tosses me onto something soft, comforting. By some miracle I manage to move my hand against, what I've decided is fabric, and try to push myself up.

"S-......st-...s-sto...p"

My tongue feels too thick and dry, my jaw barely moving.

Something breathes into my ear, "Shhh. Everything is fine."

~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes shoot open. My pulse is through the roof and my mind is screaming 'MOVE' as the feeling of someone's skin touching mine quickly registers. My body shoots up and something is trying to pull me back down, but I'm moving too quickly. I see a door, 'An escape!' my mind shouts. I reach for the handle, shoving it down and yanking it open in one breath. My legs immediately start sprinting towards another door across the long expanse of the large room. Then someone yells, "Jarvis! Lock all the doors!" And a quick response of, "Yes, sir." 

My body stops, tension running through it as fast as the panic subsides. I breathe more calmly and take the time to look around the room. Bright daylight is shining through windows expanding across the room on both sides. A harsh, yet warming, interior makes it's way into my vision. I see pictures of me and my family in random parts of the room, a cold stone floor beneath it all. 'This is my home.'  
"Peter?" A strained voice asks behind me. I turn around.

"Dad? Pops?" 

A surge of pain makes it's way up my legs and spine and makes my legs shake. Pops runs to my side and catches me before they can fully give way. "Ah shit," I swear. He sits me over on the nearby couch, dad joining me after a moment. "Peter?" I hear pops slightly whisper. Then it hits me. Why I'm here. Why my lower half feels like it's on fire. I back into the corner of the couch, the panic returning, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

They both move so their kneeling in front of me. Dad puts his hands up, like he's coaxing a scared animal, "It's okay, it's okay! Your safe, I promise." I squeeze my eyes shut and grip the cushion beneath me. 'No. I don't want this. This can't be happening. I have to go.' My body shoots up again, but this time I don't have the adrenal fueled strength and speed, and am successfully pulled back down. I fight back half-heartedly, wanting to just go, go anywhere, but not having the will to really do anything. 

After a minute or so I finally give up and decide to just hang my head in shame. My eyes squeeze shut again and a small sob escapes my throat. The tears clawing at the backs of my eyes finally push through and stream down my cheeks. "Shit. Fucking shit," I whisper through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, Peter," Pops says before he and dad both wrap their arms around me. We stay like that for a good ten minutes before I can't physically cry anymore. I feel exhausted, like I've just run ten miles and swam five laps around Avengers mansion. My voice is hoarse when I finally decide to say anything. "Can I...Can I go back to sleep? I feel like shit." Dad chuckles a little, "Of course, Pete." I wait for Pops to let go, catching the glimpse of worry still lingering in his eyes. I hesitate a moment before asking, "C-Can...Can someone help me-"

"Anytime," Pops eagerly replies as he wraps his left arm around my waist and helps me back to my room. I get to my bed and immediately lay down. I don't bother with the covers before closing my eyes, but Dad pulls them over me anyways. I hear their footsteps walking towards the door, Pops reluctantly so as Dad whispers to him about how I just want some space. 

"Actually, could you guys stay? Until I fall asleep?" 

It catches them off guard, looking back at me with surprised expressions, before their eyes soften. Dad puts on a small, fake smile before saying, "No problem." They each sit on the edge of my bed, Pops petting my hair comfortingly. They're worried. I know they are. And it hurts. Not just because they're my dads, but because I don't want it. I don't want to be their little boy that they feel like they have to coddle. That's what got me here in the first place. I'm not broken. I'm not fragile, I'm not a.......

Before my mind can go any further I push the thoughts back and lean further into my pillow. I let myself be taken under by the warm feel of Pops' hand and just sleep. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about this.

I don't want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up in the next chapter, I promise!


	3. Naive Experts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last one. 
> 
> Enjoy!:)

'Hazziness. Shapes and objects replaced by fuzzy, blended lines. I can feel my body moving. Back and forth. Back and forth; Pain taking over any other sensation I have. It hurts. It hurts so badly, this thing that's happening; and the only thing I want is to move. To go, to leave. I just need to move. I want to get away from these fuzzy, engulfing sensations. They hurt so much. They hurt too much.

I can't focus, I can't think; the drug is running through my veins and the sensation makes it feel like it's the only thing that is. A hand violently twists in my hair and yanks me back, taking me away from the better haze. My body moves into an unnatural angle, my shoulders meeting with the person behind me. Short puffs of air sting the tender skin of my neck. He runs his tongue up the side of my nape, making his way to my ear. He wraps his teeth around my earlobe, biting down just enough to cause me pain, but not enough to bleed. I can hear my own breaths, and I try to focus on them, but quiet, whispered words replace them in the cold, uncomfortable air,"Shoulda done this sooner, Parker. You look so pretty all broken and helpless." He emphasizes his words by ramming his hips harshly against me.

He pulls my head to the side and bites my shoulder hard enough to bleed, then shoves me back down and pulls himself out. He grips my shoulder and roughly turns my body over. I can feel the tears leaking down my face and covering my cheeks. I feel so helpless and pathetic I want to die. 'I hope he kills me' I think, but then he's looking down at me. I lift my eyes up and see his face, vaguely making out the outline of a smirk. "N-no...." the word barely makes it out of my lips before my legs are being yanked apart almost too wide. His fingers grip my thighs tight enough to leave bruises, and before I can focus again, even a little, I feel his member against me again. 

A new found panic rises within me.

'I can't breathe! I don't want this! Please make it stop, please!'

Then, I'm filled with excruciatingly sharp pain.'

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"NGHAH!"

I feel my body bend and shove itself upright. My heart is racing and sweat is beading along my brow. My eyes dart to every corner of the room, trying to remember where I am. I look towards the disheveled closet with a vintage Avengers poster hanging from one of the panels and recognize it immediately. 'This is my room. This is my room.' The pleasant mantra sends a wave of calm through me and allows me to finally focus. I take the time to look around the room again and notice I'm alone. A twinge of guilt at the relief of knowing nobody is here to touch me makes its way through me, but I know I can't help it. And I don't want to.

I let my body fall back to my bed and close my eyes. My mind is filled with thoughts of falling back asleep 'And hopefully staying that way' when I catch voices outside my room. They're hushed, but angry. They don't sound like they're fighting, more like a passionate agreement of hate. I decide to get up and listen, wary of the soreness moving, oh-so-pleasantly, causes me. I lean forward and throw my legs over the edge of the bed. The movement surprisingly doesn't feel that bad, so I take a chance and carefully plant my feet on the ground, gradually pushing myself up. 

The soreness is definitely there, but no more so than after a workout. My choice of words sends a shiver down my spine, but I shake the thought away and make my way towards my door. I lean my ear against it, making as little sound as possible, and listen.

"God, I just! I feel like this is my fault!"

"Tony, you know it's-"

"I know, I know, but- If maybe I'd just made sure he was here and okay before we left, then-"

"Tony. We set up Jarvis' security system, how were we supposed to know he'd set up a code to get past it?"

"Because I made the damn thing! I know everything there is about it, yet I didn't notice he set up his own override code?! I'm his dad, for Christ's sake!"

"And I am too! You don't think this hurts me, too? This isn't just about you, Tony. It's not about either one of us. It's about Peter. Yeah, we could've checked on him, or made sure there was no way he could've snuck out, but nonetheless it happened. And something bad came of it. But now we deal with it. He's hurt, babe, and we have to help him."

"I'm just-" He pauses before a loud sigh through gritted teeth makes it's way into the tense air.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just-... I don't know how to deal with this properly right now. I mean, it's Pete! And we're superheroes! We save people for a god damn living, and yet...."

"I know, babe, I feel it too. Come here."

I can almost hear the hug through the door and it makes me ache even more. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to have some fun for once. I wanted to go out and have a good time, not-.......

Not hurt them like this. And I don't even know how to fix it. Now they see me as their son who was assaulted and needs to be protected, not Peter. Now they see me as a victim who they'll probably try to keep an even closer eye on than they already do. I want to yell at them, to scream at the top of my lungs that it's not their fault; that I chose to go out and get drunk with people I barely knew at a place I'd never been to, knowing that the one person who wanted to do me harm in this world would be there! I just want to tell them that things don't have to change. That I won't make such stupid decisions anymore, I've learned my lesson. I just want to forget any of this happened. 

I let my body slide down against the door until I'm sitting on the ground. My stomach is convulsing like it wants to puke, but there's nothing in my system left to throw up. I ball my fists at my sides, letting my nails dig into my palm as a distraction from the unpleasant party currently raving in my head. My eyelids fall closed and I take deep, calming breaths. It feel as though I'm just about to crack, when this peculiar calmness washes over me. Suddenly everything doesn't seem so tragic or devastating. I don't feel hurt anymore.... I go numb.

The tears behind my eyes are begging to fall, but I won't let them. I won't let myself give into this new "trait" that's been forced upon me. I won't let this "minor" event think it can control me, I absolutely refuse. If anything, all this only inspires a motivation in me; a new found ambition. 

To forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the fun part:) This chapter was the start to the real pick up, the kind of plot to the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated
> 
> Thank you!:)


End file.
